100 Themes
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: 100 theme challenge!
1. Introduction

How Kakashi met Iruka was never unclear for either of the two shinobi. Iruka was four years old and Kakashi was about to turn six. Iruka's father had taken him to watch some shinobi train for the Chunin exams because his friend's son was there. Little did Iruka know that his father's friend was the "White Fang", Sakumo Hatake.

When he arrived at the training field he saw all the tall, teenagers and one very short little boy. Iruka instantly wanted to get closer in hopes of seeing who this little boy was. He ran up to the railing, his father following behind. The man standing with the little boy turned and waved at his father.

"Daddy?" Iruka asked.

"Yes?" His father responded.

"Who is that man?"

"That is the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. He's an old friend of mine. His son is who we came to watch. Maybe one day you will be able to work with him."

"Which one is his son?"

Sakumo picked up the little boy and carried him towards Iruka and his father. The little boy protested loudly but Sakumo just ruffled his hair and continued walking.

"Hey Sakumo." Iruka's father said.

"Hello, is this Iruka?" Sakumo asked as the little boy squirmed in his arms.

"Yes. Iruka can you say hello?"

"Hi." Iruka quietly said.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. I don't know if your dad mentioned it but I am Sakumo Hatake." Sakumo said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The little boy decided to kick at his father's legs.

"How have you been Sakumo?" His father asked.

"Good. Busy but what else is new. Yourself?" Sakumo said as the boy kicked harder. "Kakashi stop!"

"I want down!" the little boy, Kakashi, said.

"Not yet. I don't want you out there alone."

"I want my sensei!"

"Not now. Now please stop kicking me."

"I want to go home!"

"We are here to practice. Just let me finish talking and we can go back."

"No! Now! Now! Now!"

"I am so sorry. Usually he isn't this bad. He just hasn't had a nap and has been up since 4 am trying to get me to train. Now Kakashi can you say hi to Iruka?"

"Hi. Now can I train?"

"No Kakashi. Once again I am sorry."

"Don't apologize we all have days where we are tired. He just wants to train so go train with him and we can go for coffee afterwards." Iruka's father said.

Sakumo and Kakashi went off to train, the older one helping the younger with his skills. Iruka watched in awe of the young boy who could most likely out fight most of the teenagers there. At one moment Kakashi managed to hit 20 kunai in the center of the target when the rest only hit about 5. After an hour the two stopped as Kakashi started to get sleepy and hungry.

This time when Sakumo picked Kakashi up he just happily submitted to the attention. Sakumo retrieved their things and carried them over to where Iruka sat with his father.

"Did you enjoy yourself Iruka?" Sakumo asked.

"Yes! I want to fight like that one day!" Iruka said.

"Let's go get some lunch."

"Okay! Can we daddy?"

"Of course." His father said.

They spent a good few hours together talking. Afterwards Iruka and his father said goodbye and both pairs walked home hand in hand.

"So what did you think of Kakashi?" he asked Iruka.

"He's cool! I want to be just like him when I am older!" Iruka said.

Meanwhile as Sakumo carried the almost asleep boy he had the same conversation.

"Did you like Iruka baby boy?" Sakumo asked.

"He's funny daddy, but nice." Kakashi mumbled.

"Maybe you can be friends?"

"Maybe, can he come over one day and play with me?"

"I think that'd be possible."

"Okay…"

"I love you son."

Instead of an answer Sakumo was rewarded with a nuzzle to his neck and a soft sigh. Yes, introducing their children had been a good idea.


	2. Love

For Kakashi love wasn't something that came often or easy for that matter. His life had never seemed to want him to have love.

It all started when he was a baby, a few hours old. One of the only people he had known that had shown him love was ripped from him. His mother died for unknown reasons leaving Kakashi alone with his father. He may not have known her but later on in life he would realize losing a mom was horrible.

Next was his father. At the age of six after becoming a Chunin his father had a mission that went wrong. People blamed him and completely turned on him. This caused him to hide and become distant to everyone but Kakashi. He loved Kakashi so much he in the end chose to take him own life instead of making Kakashi suffer through hate his whole life. In an instant Kakashi's world was turned upside down and the six year old no longer had a home or family. It broke him and made him numb, not something a six year old should feel.

His first best friend was next. Obito Uchiha was the one to show Kakashi what being a ninja actually was about. Even though Kakashi never knew it Obito had loved him like a brother and truly cared for him even if they fought constantly. Obito saved his life after Kakashi lost his eye by activating his sharingan and protecting him from the enemies. Later when escaping Kakashi was hit by a rock in his blind spot and Obito pushed him away but was crushed by a rock. Before he died he gave Kakashi his sharingan to replace the eye he was missing in hopes that Kakashi could see the future for him since he would no longer be living. This crushed Kakashi and made him realize that even though rules are important having emotions and caring for others is important as well.

His second teammate left soon as well. Before Obito died he admitted he loved Rin. This proved to be too much for the girl and even though Kakashi tried to protect her, like he promised Obito, she killed herself to save the pain of losing the one she loved. Kakashi broke again because he had broken his promise to Obito and lost another close friend.

Lastly was his sensei and his guardian. Minato had protected him since his father's death. He had took in the broken child and showed him light. He had continued to love him even after he had caused Obito's death and his failure to protect Rin. Kakashi loved his sensei like a father and a brother. He never wanted to lose his sensei, not ever. Sadly, life didn't choose to let him keep his sensei. The 9-tailed demon fox ripped his sensei from him. It left Minato almost dead when Kakashi found him but instead of allowing Kakashi to heal him he just simply held Kakashi like he had as a young boy one last time before slipping away. The last death hit the hardest. He locked himself away from everyone by throwing himself into ANUB and trying to get himself killed.

Kakashi had just simply come to an understanding that love was not something he was ever going to have. That is until he met Iruka. That's when his outlook on love changed because even as he tried to deny it and tried to pretend it didn't exist he couldn't. His love for Iruka, a person of light and love, was to strong. Iruka saved him from the darkness and Kakashi was happy to never go back.


	3. Light

Kakashi lay in a clearing, rain seeping into him as he bled everywhere. His mission had gone badly and now he was injured. He was shocked he had made it that far. Shocked he had even got close to the village. He hoped someone would find him, hopefully not a Genin team or even Chunin. He hoped it was someone who cared about him that way his body wouldn't be treated worse than it already was.

Kakashi thought about all the things in his life he was thankful for. For starters his best friends, Asuma, Raidou, Genma and Yamato. The five had been through so much together. From bad missions, first dates, heart breaks and death they had been there for each other every time. When Asuma's mission had gone badly and he was almost dead they had sat together in his room just so that when Asuma woke up, because they knew he would, he would be with people who cared. When Yamato had a date with Anko and was so nervous he would screw up they took him on fake dates to show him what to do. When Genma had broken Raidou's heart Kakashi had comforted him while Asuma and Yamato beat the shit out of Genma until he apologized. Lastly when Minato had died the four had taken turns taking care of Kakashi. At the funeral all of them had stood by Kakashi making sure he knew that when he broke they would be there for him, and they had been.

Next was his team. As much as he had dreaded teaching them, Kakashi loved his team. He loved all of them, even Sasuke who had run away. Naruto had depended on Kakashi to be a parental figure, much like Kakashi had depended on Naruto's father, Minato. Sakura had looked up to him in a way no one ever had before, as someone she strived to be like. Sai, though he was anti-social, opened up to Kakashi and told him all the stories of his past. Sasuke, he had been so much like Kakashi as a child, but even though he had ran away Kakashi knew in his heart Sasuke would return one day.

Last, and certainly not least, was Iruka. Iruka had been everything Kakashi had ever wanted. He had loved Kakashi even though he was a cold-blooded killer sometimes. He had opened up to Kakashi and in turn had not hid when Kakashi opened up to him. He was Kakashi's sanctuary. No matter what happened he knew that Iruka would be smiling and waiting for him.

Kakashi felt a smile come across his face as he thought of all the things in this world that had given him light and saved him from the darkness he could have submitted to. He silently prayed that they would all be okay after this and that they wouldn't forget everything they did for him. As he closed his eyes for what he figured would be the last time, a tear ran down his face. He would miss the light, hopefully one day it would find him and save him once more.

AN: I AM SO SORRY! I have been neglecting my Fan-Fics because I am writing a light novel along with a friend so I have been focusing on naming things and designing things. Also I got Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream, Drop and Distance today so I was playing a lot and will be until I beat it, so I will try to update as often as possible. I hope to do all 97 this month so that I will be done before school starts and can move on to my next pairing for the next 100 XEMNAS AND SAIX :D


	4. Dark

AN: This is a continuation of the last one. It's not KakashixIruka, it's more a past occurrence in Kakashi's life with Iruka.

It wasn't a Genin team or a Chunin who stumbled upon Kakashi Hatake. No, it was someone worse. On their way home from training Naruto and Jiraiya had stumbled upon Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Jiraiya knelt down to check for a pulse. He found one, barely but it was there so they rushed him to Tsunade.

As Tsunade operated on him Jiraiya sat out in the waiting room contemplating all the memories he had with Kakashi. Some were bad, like Minato's death but others were nicer. One stood out that both made him want to cry and made him smile.

Jiraiya had been away when he found out about Sakumo. He had immediately rushed home to find out if it was true or not. When told Jiraiya had asked his Sensei, forcefully, where Kakashi was. All Hiruzen had told him was that no one knew where the boy was hiding, but he assumed he was safe. Jiraiya went livid and decided to search for him.

Jiraiya had searched all day and into the night when he had thought of one place he had yet to check, Kakashi's tree fort that Sakumo had built him. He raced off feeling stupid that he hadn't thought to check there. Once he got there he automatically knew Kakashi was there. Slowly, so he didn't scare Kakashi, he climbed up the ladder. At the top he saw a sight he wasn't quite prepared for.

Kakashi was huddled in a ball in the corner, sobbing loudly and muttering things to himself.

"Daddy, I don't like the dark!" He sobbed loudly.

Jiraiya climbed into the fort and startled the boy. Kakashi sucked in a breath and tried to make himself hidden until he saw who it was then he let his breath out. Jiraiya walked over gently and sat beside the boy who was trying not to cry.

"Kashi-kun, everyone is worried about you. Did you know that?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi gently shook his head.

"I bet it's been lonely up here all alone. Maybe even a little scary?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well guess what?"

"What?" Kakashi whispered.

"You aren't going to be alone anymore. You don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore Kakashi. You don't have to be alone thought the night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come with me. Your sensei is waiting for you. He's been worried sick about you."

Kakashi nodded again as Jiraiya stood up. Kakashi held his hands out for Jiraiya so the man picked Kakashi up. Kakashi buried his face into Jiraiya's neck.

"I don't like the dark Jiraiya." He mumbled. "I don't want to be in darkness."

"You won't ever have to be again. I promise you." Jiraiya responded.

Jiraiya was snapped out of his thoughts as Tsunade came out of the room. She looked tired but wore a smile. It was their sign he was okay. Jiraiya got up and went into the room. Kakashi was sleeping so Jiraiya sat beside his bed on a chair. He leant down and did something he would never let himself get caught doing, kissed Kakashi's temple.

"I promised you that you wouldn't be in darkness anymore all those years ago when I saved you. Now as I save you again I promise you once more Kakashi that you will never face that again." He whispered and then curled up in the chair to sleep.

Though he was asleep, Kakashi's face curled up into a little smile.


	5. Seeking Solace

Iruka wasn't surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He had been expecting it. He had just wished Kakashi would've come earlier, before he went out and tried to make the pain go away. He always did this, every single year.

Kakashi looked better than he usually did. There was less blood but he seemed to be almost asleep, chakra depletion. Kakashi leaned into Iruka, who caught him as expected. He led Kakashi into the apartment and took Kakashi to the bath room.

He turned some water on and adjusted the temperature. While the tub filled Iruka stripped Kakashi down and assessed him. He had cuts all over himself, most likely self inflicted. Kakashi was falling asleep as Iruka started to clean him off, leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

The first year they had began dating this day had came. Iruka knew very well that it was the anniversary of the demon fox attack. It was the anniversary of his parent death as well. He had gone to the memorial stone to pay his respects when he had been intercepted by Asuma. Asuma had told him he needed to go to the training grounds. When he had got there he had seen Kakashi destroying everything in his sight, Sharingan activated and chidori flying. He was bloody from the injuries he had sustained fighting things. He then collapsed and Iruka had taken care of him. Later when Kakashi had awoken he told him the true story about his relationship with Minato, how it had been more than just a student and sensei relationship. From then on Iruka promised to Kakashi that he could come to him on this day for help instead of facing it all alone.

Iruka snapped back to reality when he heard Kakashi moan. Kakashi was waking up.

"Shhh…. It's okay Kashi. I'm going to clean you up and make it all better." Iruka mumbled.

"Ruka….." Kakashi mumbled. "Thank you…."

Kakashi allowed Iruka to dry him off then clean all his cuts. He helped Kakashi into his pajamas then into bed. He crawled in beside him, took Kakashi in his arms then pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kakashi opened his eyes a slight bit.

"Ruka… love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too Kashi." Iruka said.

Kakashi snuggled into Iruka as the tears started to fall. Iruka just held him secretly wishing that one day he would just stay with him instead of trying to destroy himself.


	6. Breaking Away

Kakashi stood at the door, bag in hand. His heart hurt and he really wanted to just turn around, run into Iruka's arms and demand that this all stop but he couldn't trust Iruka. Not after what had happened.

"Kakashi! Wait! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I really am!" Iruka cried.

Kakashi almost turned around. Almost took Iruka into his arms. Almost told him that everything was going to work out and that they were going to be okay, but Kakashi couldn't lie. Kakashi knew they weren't going to be okay. Not after Iruka had cheated on him with of all people, Genma.

Kakashi could feel tears well up in his eyes as Iruka grabbed his arm.

"Kakashi. Please! It was an accident! Please stay!" Iruka cried.

Kakashi took in a breath. He ripped his arm out of Iruka's grip then walked out. He never looked back.


	7. Heaven

Kakashi had been raised differently than most ninjas. He had been raised by his father to have a religion. Every Sunday as a little boy he would go to church with his father, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, dressed in a little suit with shiny shoes. He and his father would sit among civilians and prey that their friends and family would be safe for another week. Kakashi would listen to the pastor talk about the bible, he even had his own that Jiraiya had given him. Then every night before bed he would prey as well, especially if his father was out on a mission.

This carried on into his adult life. Every week he wasn't on a mission he would still go to church, only without his father, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, and every night he still preyed. He would bring his team along occasionally but most of the time he went alone. Civilians all would talk to him and ask him about his missions while he would ask about their lives. He formed a bond with them.

One thing frequently talked about was heaven. Kakashi had never believed in heaven, everything else yes, but he didn't believe that when he died he would go somewhere nice. If anything he figured he would suffer. When he was told that you could find pieces of heaven on earth he almost laughed. He would never find any of this. He knew it. He was a bad person.

His thoughts changed when he and Iruka started dating. Kakashi realized that though he never thought he would find it, with Iruka he too had a little piece of heaven.

AN: Sorry these are so short! I really just haven't been in the mood to write much recently.


	8. Innocence

As teens Kakashi and Iruka rarely dated anyone. They both like one and other but wouldn't tell each other. Both would be extremely upset when the other went on any kind of date but never explained why. Instead they would make fake excuses and get into fights.

Their friends could never understand the two. Everyone could tell they were head-over-heels for each other except them. They were starting to get angry that Kakashi and Iruka would scream until their faces were red just because one went on a date.

Today was one of their more heated arguments. Genma and Raidou had stopped paying attention when they had started and instead went to their own little world. Asuma and Yamato on the other hand, were paying attention hoping that for once Kakashi would get mad enough to tell Iruka his feelings or vice versa.

"What's so bad about Mizuki?" Iruka yelled.

"EVERYTHING! The kid probably just wants to sleep with you!" Kakashi screamed back.

"You say that about all of the people I date!"

"And usually I am right!"

"That's beside the point! If he's not good enough then who is? I honestly want you to tell me!"

"NO ONE!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me! No one!"

"How could you say that? YOU ARE SUCH A RUDE JERK!"

Iruka turned and started to walk away. Kakashi knew he had to make it right.

"Not like that Iruka! I don't mean that you don't deserve anyone. I meant that none of them are good for you. None of them deserve someone as great as you!" Kakashi yelled then realized what he said.

Iruka stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Kakashi. Kakashi had a sad look on his face.

"D- Do you really mean that?" Iruka stammered shocked that Kakashi could feel that way for him.

Kakashi walked so he stood right in front of Iruka.

"Yes." He said.

Iruka went to respond but was quickly cut off by Kakashi's lips on his.

Their first kiss was innocent. Nothing more than a soft, hesitant kiss that ended quickly. When the two pulled away both were blushing. They looked into each others eyes.

Asuma and Yamato couldn't help but think 'finally' as Kakashi and Iruka leaned in to share another kiss.


	9. Under The Rain

What had started as a perfect day for a date, warm and sunny, turned into a horrible rainy mess. Luckily their date was inside, but Kakashi was not happy.

"I can't believe it is raining." He mumbled.

"Kashi, it is fine. It's nice to have rain every once and awhile. Don't you agree?" Iruka asked.

"I guess but I still don't like it. I was going to take you to get that ice cream you like afterwards but now we can't go because the rain ruins everything."

"It doesn't ruin everything Kashi. We can go for ice cream another night. I'm just happy to be able to spend some time with you, even if it is raining. I like spending time with you."

The rest of the date passed nicely and Kakashi could almost forget about the rain until it came time to walk home.

"I should've brought an umbrella." Kakashi muttered.

"I really don't mind walking in the rain Kashi." Iruka said as he took Kakashi's hand and interlocked their fingers.

The two walked the short distance to Iruka's apartment. By the time they got there they both were soaked from head to toe.

"Tonight was great. I really had fun." Iruka said.

"I did too." Kakashi said.

"Even with the rain. I'll see you soon."

"Alright."

Iruka leaned over and the two kissed, Kakashi leaving his mask up. Iruka walked to the door then stopped and turned around. He looked up at Kakashi.

"I love you." Iruka said as he began to blush.

"I love you too." Kakashi said.

Iruka's eyes lit up when he heard Kakashi say the words he had been trying to say for awhile. Iruka ran over and pulled Kakashi's mask down then the two shared another kiss as the rain started to fall harder. And in all honesty, the two didn't care.

AN: This one isn't actually theme 9. It's number 30 but I had pre-wrote it. Sorry they're so short. I'm going through some pointless drama right now so I haven't been in a writing mood.


	10. Flowers

Iruka was tired. He planned on going to bed as soon as he arrived home for a nice nap. As he walked into the apartment he and Kakashi shared he heard noises coming from the balcony so he decided to check it out.

"Kashi?" He asked as he walked on to the balcony then stopped.

The sight before him was too funny. Here stood his lover in a plaid shirt, overalls and a straw hat watching over a small plant box. He chuckled then walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Those birds were going to eat my seeds so I needed to protect them." Kakashi said.

"What seeds?"

"The ones in this box! I got some seeds while I was away so I wanted to plant them. I was going to surprise you with fresh vegetables and some flowers when they were grown but you caught me. I planted them today while you were at work and I couldn't risk them being ate."

Iruka started to laugh at him.

"Don't laugh! It is my mission to protect them." Kakashi whined.

"Your mission?" Iruka asked.

"Yes because I wanted to make sure you had them. My dad always used to grow vegetables or flowers and give them to my mom or Jiraiya or Tsunade and they always seemed happy to get them. I want to make you happy too so I want them to grow. My dad taught me how to grow things when I was three."

"Oh Kashi, you make me happy every day."

"Really?"

"Of course you do. What makes you think you don't?"

"You get mad at me sometimes and you get upset every time I leave or if I spend too much time at the memorial stone. You give me a mean look if I read my books in the house and you always get mad when I roll a lot in my sleep."

"Kakashi those are little things that sometimes annoy me but that doesn't mean that you don't make me smile or laugh. I love you Kakashi and nothing you do will change that."

Kakashi smiled at him and Iruka walked over to look at the plants.

"So what did you plant?" Iruka asked.

"Well….." Kakashi started.

Iruka smiled again. Yes, Kakashi really did make him happy even if it took him growing vegetables to make him realize this.


	11. No Way Out

Kakashi, Asuma and Raidou were trapped between a wall and a line of enemies. Lying around them were dead bodies, some enemies but most team members including their team captain. Raidou was severely hurt, Kakashi was starting to feel the chakura depletion that had hit jitsus ago and Asuma hadn't feeling so great since that senbon hit him on their way here.

"We can't do this! I don't want to go out like this!" Raidou cried. "There's so much I haven't done in my life yet! I'm too young! I'm just a desk person! Please don't let them kill me!"

At that moment Kakashi knew it was bad. Raidou never cried like this when things got bad. He always remained the levelheaded, professional he was. He was bleeding everywhere though and Kakashi knew if he didn't get him away his fate would be the same as their partners. Kakashi reached into his pocket and felt the kunai Minato gave him. It hit him there that he could save Raidou and Asuma.

"Asuma, take my kunai. Throw it as far as you can. Then help Rai with the hand signs for the teleportation jitsu that Minato-sensei taught him. You twp cam get home. Home where they can save Rai before he becomes like everyone else." Kakashi ordered thrusting the kunai in his hands.

"I can't go without you. It's not fair!" Asuma said.

"Asuma, as acting team leader I want you to do as I say. If it will save you two I will be happy. You have to much at home to die here, so go."

"We can't leave you."

"Someone has to complete this mission. I will not be like my father. Yes comrades mean more that anything but this mission must be successful. That's why so many of us were sent. Now go. These last few years of my life have been great. You two are the best friends a guy could ask for. Go on and live your lives well. It's been an honor serving with you."

"Goodbye."

"Never goodbye, its more see you one day."

Tears started to fall from Asuma's eyes as he took his and Raidou's dogtags off. He secured them around Kakashi's neck.

"What are these for?" Kakashi asked.

"At least if you're going to send us away a piece of us can be with you." Asuma said.

With one last look of upset to Kakashi Asuma threw the kunai as far as he could. Raidou performed the jitsu and they disappeared in a flash. Kakashi closed his eyes as soon as they were gone and drew the remaining chakura he had. If he was going to go out he would go out with a fight to the end. The final moments of his life were in a battlefield, surrounded by dead bodies, beside an already dead Yaamto. But what was expected? There never was going to be a way out. No, there was no-way out.


	12. Hold My Hand

'He should have been home.' Iruka thought as he went to his mission room shift.

The mission room was dead so Iruka sat there grading, trying to keep his mind off Kakashi's lateness, while Kotetsu and Izumo played cards. All 3 looked up and stood as Asuma came crashing in with Raidou on his back.

"He needs a medic." Asuma mumbled to the ANUB who were on guard duty.

They took Raidou to find Tsunade as Asuma stumbled over to the mission desk. He set Kakashi's kunai down on the table, making Iruka gasp.

"I'm sorry." Asuma said then promptly fell to the ground with a thud.

Weeks passed as Asuma and Raidou slept in the hospital, while Iruka worried. The Hunters were due back soon with the news of Kakashi and the rest of the team, as Asuma and Raidou couldn't tell them.

It was a rainy Saturday that the Hunters returned and that Asuma finally awoke. Iruka heard the news from one of his student's parents and instantly rushed over. Medics were rushing everywhere, none answering Iruka's questions. He finally was told that Tsunade was working on Kakashi herself in a secluded room.

Relief rushed over Iruka as he took a seat on a bench beside an exhausted Genma, who had been there waiting since Raidou was brought in for him to finally wake up. The two talked and kept each other company for hours until Tsunade came out to tell Iruka that Kakashi wanted him. She lead Iruka to his room, warning him that Kakashi had seen a lot.

Kakashi lay in a bed with a special quilt on. He was paler and scrawneyer then normal. His skin was almost the colour of his hair, which seemed to be stringy and off colour even after being washed. His shown eye was dull and he seemed to be falling asleep even though he had just woke up. Iruka noticed that in his hands were dog tags, several of them.

'Poor Kashi. He shouldn't have had to go through that.' Iruka thought.

Iruka walked in and was rewarded with a brief smile from the tired man, which Iruka returned. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair beside it. As soon as he sat down Kakashi started to struggle to move his arm.

"Kashi, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Iruka said.

"Hold my hand!" Kakashi rasped out.

Iruka smiled and reached out. As Kakashi took it and began to fall asleep, Iruka began to settle in for the night and many more nights to come.

AN: This is the 2nd part to No Way Out. The next one isn't Kakashi/Iruka once again but its needed.


	13. Family

Kakashi lay on the couch, too tired and sore to do anything. He could feel the pounding in his head worsen and he really was cold. He knew he should go into bed but he couldn't move. Instead he stayed there, curled up, and tired to fall asleep.

Tsunade and Jiraiya approached Kakashi's apartment door. Tsunade stepped up and called out as she knocked. When she didn't receive an answer she turned to look at Jiraiya.

"Maybe he isn't home?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know damn well he's in this village somewhere. He could be hurt or sick. You know him and how much of a brat he is. For all we know he could be lying somewhere in there dying." Tsunade said. "He was way too pale when he reported to me."

"Well he's not answering the door."

"Kick it in!"

"What? No?"

"Jiraiya if you know what's good for you you'll kick in the door."

Jiraiya though for a minute then opened the mail box outside his door and retrieved the key that he kept there for Naruto's purposes. He unlocked the door and they entered. They found no one.

"Told you he wasn't home." Jiraiya said.

"Where could he be?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya thought of all the other times Kakashi had been sick. He had usually run to Minato or locked himself up in his childhood home. Knowing that Minato was out of the question as he was on a mission that only left one place.

"Come with me. I think I know where he is." Jiraiya said then he and Tsunade walked to the destination.

They arrived at the old, abandoned Hatake compound that had once housed their best friend and his clan members. Since the death of all of the family, aside from Kakashi, the compound had become wore down. Jiraiya grabbed the key he hadn't been able to rid himself of and unlocked the door. They entered then slipped off their shoes from force of habit. Memories began to pour in for both of them but those memories were pushed aside in favor of finding Kakashi.

When Tsunade found the young teen asleep on the couch she had never been so relieved yet so worried. Kakashi was clutching his head and shaking.

"Alright I'm going to take a look over him; you go get his room ready. He's going to stay here." She said.

Jiraiya went upstairs and navigated the hall expertly until he came to the well preserved room that once had been when Kakashi slept every night. Jiraiya know the exact lay out of the house. He knew that every morning Kakashi would have walked down the hall to the bathroom that was located to doors away. He also knew that if he had nightmares or the thunderstorms woke him up he would cross the hall to the room where Sakumo slept. Jiraiya also knew that even though the house was huge and there were several bigger rooms, Sakumo had always slept across from his son to be there when he needed him.

Jiraiya took extra blankets from Sakumo's old room and made the bad so they could put Kakashi right into bed. He also dug around and located some of Sakumo's old off duty clothes, which were most likely still too big for Kakashi, to change him into. He decided on a last thought to locate the pug stuffed animal Sakumo had bought before Kakashi was born for extra comfort. He set everything on the bed then went down stairs.

Tsunade was just finishing up as he got there. Kakashi was semi-awake but seemed to be as unresponsive as ever.

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is very lucky we decided to look for him. He'd been poisoned! And you weren't going to tell anyone were you brat?" Tsunade yelled.

She received no response as the ten had returned to sleeping.

"Anyhow, I gave him an antidote. He should sleep for a couple hours then be fine. At least he isn't chakura exhausted this time so he'll recover faster than last time we dealt with him."

Jiraiya brushed Kakashi's hair off his face then picked him up. He carried him up the stairs, Tsunade behind him. Jiraiya changed him then put him under all the covers. Kakashi tried to cuddle deeper into the warmth.

"Let's let him sleep." Tsunade said,

"Good idea. I'll go get us some food while were waiting." Jiraiya said.

He returned with food and they sat at the table. As they began to eat the memories hit again.

"It's weird being here without Sakumo. I remember all the parties we used to have with him before Kakashi was born." Tsunade said.

"Yeah! Oro used to get so defensive about not having a girl friend!" Jiraiya agreed.

"I remember bringing Sarutobi-sensei and Danzo-sama over one night and Sakumo convinced Danzo to drink!"

"Yeah! He got so drunk that he and Sarutobi-sensei danced on the table!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade spent the night talking about memories, some happy some sad, until Kakashi awoke 4 hours later. Kakashi walked into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey brat. How are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay. Did you guys take care of me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you're Sakumo's son. That makes you family."

Kakashi gave them a weird look then smiled. Family. It felt nice to have one, even if it wasn't biological.

AN: That's it for tonight! This one isn't Kakashi/Iruka but oh well. Wrote all 3 of these during my exams, which thankfully are OVER!


	14. Tears

Kakashi bolted up in his bed with sweat pouring off his face. His breath came in short gasps and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch it. He was scared, extremely scared. He buried himself into the blankets as the tears began to fall. He tried to will them away but they kept falling faster and faster and soon he found himself sobbing.

The dream hadn't been a nice one, and the darkness of the room didn't make it any better. It made him feel even more alone, even sadder. He wanted his momma but no matter how hard the tears fell or how loud he cried she couldn't come in and tell him everything was going to be okay. They had killed her.

He felt so lonely. He began to shake and hide deeper in the blankets. He wanted someone, anyone would do. At this point he was so lonely he'd even take that creepy Gai kid that bothered him. He'd take his sensei but he was half way across town. He'd take Ji-Ji but he was out in battle. Who he really wanted was his daddy, but he couldn't make himself get up and walk the short distance to his room. So instead he cried to himself.

When he heard the door crack open and light stream in he held his sobs in, scared someone was in the house. He heard footsteps walk towards his bed then pull the covers off him. He learned it was his dad and he looked into his eyes with tears still welling up. His dad looked worried and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Kashi?" he asked.

Kakashi didn't say anything, just latched tightly to his dad's arm. Sakumo lifted Kakashi into his lap then pulled the blankets up to cover their legs. Sakumo held him tightly until he began to drift off. Sakumo started to get up to leave but Kakashi awoke instantly, tears starting to form again.

"DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY! PLEASE!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakumo instantly climbed back in bed with Kakashi.

"Hey I'm here. Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Sakumo said as he laid both of them down.

Sakumo covered the two of them up then held Kakashi tightly. Kakashi made no move to fall asleep. Without thinking twice Sakumo began to sing like his wife had done every time Kakashi woke up upset.

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know, How to say, how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old; Show me a garden that's bursting into life. Let's waste time, Chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old; Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see. I don't know where, Confused about how as well; just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Kakashi finally closed his eyes and Sakumo kissed his forehead. Sakumo then closed his eyes to join his son in sleep.

AN: Sorry its been so long! I'm in a play right now so rehearsals are hectic. I feel bad that these haven't all been Kakashi and Iruka but I sometime like to write others :p Also the song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. One of my faves. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
